Infants are unable to take care of themselves, and as such, the infants are always on the forefront of people's minds to take extra care and ensure the infant's safety. Even though keeping the infant's safety is on the forefront, there is the possibility that the infants may sometimes be forgotten. Particularly, in vehicles, people while involved in driving may forget a presence of the infants inside the vehicle and move outside from the vehicle to follow their chores. Statistics from police and fire departments show that each year numerous emergency calls are received as a result of the infants left unattended in the vehicles, which incidents often result in serious injury or death to the infants in the vehicles.
For the vehicles, various infant safety devices, particularly alarm devices, have been introduced from time to time to indicate the presence of the infants inside the vehicle. These alarm devices may be permanently secured in the vehicle on an infant seat as a part of the infant seat. However, these alarm devices only release audible sounds when the vehicle's ignition is on. Apart from this, such alarm devices may cause inconvenience to an infant, as the alarm devices are secured on the infant seat. Further, there are other alarm devices available, which involve dual alarm systems. In these alarm devices, one alarm may be permanently secured to a driver seat and another alarm may be permanently secured to the infant seat. However, these alarm devices are bulky due to complex circuitry and two alarms placed at two different places such as the driver seat and the infant seat.
Accordingly, there is need for an alarm device which may not be permanently attached to the driver seat. Further, the alarm device should be capable of releasing audible sound even when the vehicle's ignition is off. Furthermore, the alarm device should have a compact design including fewer external parts.